


Fire and Ice

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people get hurt from love, they will find themselves to be closer than ever! Please RR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Author: lilyqueen777
> 
> Rating: PG.
> 
> Pairing: Draco/Ginny (I think they are a cute couple!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. Understand that! Good!
> 
> Summary: When two people get hurt from love, they will find themselves to be closer than ever! Please R/R!
> 
> Spoilers: SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, and OtoP
> 
> Inspirations: There are two inspirations for this poem. The first one is the fact that I was taking bath when this idea came to me, when I kept changing the water from hot to cold and back again. That is when I got fire and ice, the name of the poem and the idea that Ginny is like fire and Draco is like Ice. The second inspiration is a beautiful D/G story (which I print, since it is so beautiful) called Through the Siege by Matriaya, if you like this poem, your bound to love her story, so check it out! =) now that I think about it, this poem also implies to both of my crushes in my school, my old crush, but I really don't like him, and my second crush, a friend, but I have a crush on him! Funny how this implies to me somewhat, I bet someone is also lived through this or implies to them, so enjoy and have fun, happy reading! Enjoy the cool colors, which I hope will appear when I update this!
> 
> Author Note: My first HP story/poem, so please be nice! Also my first Draco/Ginny shipping! I am writing other HP stories, but I want to see how this goes. So be nice and leave a nice review! =) All flames would be used for me burning things, so be careful. (Also I am known to get a little crazy when I write the A/N part! I don't know why though?) So with out further ado, here's the story/poem. Read and enjoy on brave readers:

**Fire and Ice**

* * *

 

She had a heart of Fire.

He had a heart of Ice.

They met together,

In their arms,

Apparently looking for love.

She's been hurt.

He understands how it is to be hurt,

More than once.

The men that hurt Ginny,

Spread nasty rumors about her,

However Draco helped her up.

Draco helped spread the wings

That Ginny had.

The angel she was, with a fiery temper.

She helped change him an icy man to a person,

Known to be a little devil but know is completely human.

They say that it wasn't possible,

For them to be together but they were.

They beat the odds against them,

Fate had finally won,

And in the end,

they were forever together.

So never try and fight Fate,

For she will always listen to your hearts,

And change the two most unexpected people,

And cause them to love each other.

They say to love someone;

you have to be hurt,

And Fate has watch you,

And see that you will learn to love again,

And to heal their pain as,

Draco and Ginny had.


End file.
